The Night Harry Glowed
by Octavia Eve1
Summary: Some freaky things start happening at Hogwarts around Christmas time. Plz R&R!
1. The Night Harry Glowed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! Well....I do own this really weird plot.  
  
The Night Harry Glowed Blue, Red, Yellow and Green  
It was Saturday morning and Hemione was sitting in the girls dormitory wondering whether or not she should do it... She thought to herself *He's right down there, all I have to do is go up to him and--  
  
Her thoughts were cut off because someone had just burst in to the dormitory. "Hermione! you have to come down to the common room! Fred and George Weasley are having a 'who can kick their brother hardest' contest and I think George just broke Percy's shin!" Said Lavender Brown, excitedly.  
  
"No...I think I'll just stay here..."  
  
"Oh come on!" Lavender grabbed Hemione's wrist and pulled her out of the dormitory, down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
She saw him immediately. His flaming red hair was hard to miss. She made up her mind, she was going to do it! She walked up to him and said "Ron."  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Will you pluck my porcupine? I mean ...Hold my turnip...NO! UGH STUPID ME! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" She started hitting herself on the forehead.  
  
"Er....Ron looked at Harry who looked equally as bewildered . They had never seen Hermione act like this before.  
  
"Twister my blister? TUSSLE MY TOOTHBRUSH! UGH NO!" She started crying.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" Asked Harry.  
  
She dropped to one knee in front of Ron, who looked very confused. "Ron will you... will you MARRY ME?!"  
  
Hermione lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. Then she looked up. "HELLO HARRY!! MUHAHAHA." She looked different, she didn't look like Hermione anymore. In fact she wasn't Hermione at all, she was.....SNAPE! Harry looked horror struck. He turned to Ron to make sure he was seeing all this too... only to find Ron had changed too. He now look remarkably like Madame Hooch and for some reason was holding an extremely large coffee mug with a big smiley face on it. Snape had now transformed into a gigantic coffee pot and everyone in the common was laughing menacingly. All Harry could hear were echoes of "MUUUUUUHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Harry woke up and fell out of bed, screaming. AHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
His screams woke up the other boys. Ron rushed over to him. "Harry! Are you all right? Did someone try to eat you again?"  
  
"No, no I'm all right. I just had a nightmare. A very bad nightmare at that. He looked at the floor and saw what looked like flashing, multi- colored, light. "Where's that coming from?" He said looking up at Ron.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at your forehead!"  
  
Harry quickly looked in the mirror that was hanging over his night stand.  
  
"It's my scar! It keeps blinking... I think it means danger's coming." He said, squinting into the mirror to get a better look, since he couldn't find his glasses.  
  
Seamus came over yawning. "Either that or Christmas is coming." He chortled . "It looks like someone's glued a Christmas light to your forehead!"  
  
Harry rubbed his scar and it felt oddly like plastic. "IT IS A CHRISTMAS LIGHT! What kind of sick bastard would glue a Christmas light to my forehead?!?! He noticed Dean was in a giggle fit. "Oh so it was you!" He tried to pull the light off of his head so he could throw it at Dean, but it wouldn't come off. "You really going to get it!" He said as he fell over trying to rip the Christmas light from his head. 


	2. Leggo My Eggo

[A/N] My friend Katie wrote this chapter. Yay! She's going to try and help me finish this story, since I obviously can't finish it on my own. I've had only one chapter for about a year now. But anyway, we don't own any of J.K's charcters nor do we own any of J.R.R's characters AND we also don't own the trademarked say 'Leggo my eggo'. But Katie does own Granny Lurv, so BOOH YA!  
  
Chapter 2: Leggo my Eggo  
  
Harry frantically tried to rip the light from his head, but soon gave up since everyone had left the dorm. Dean however was still laughing. "You are so...DEAD" Harry screamed. Harry walked furiously out of the dorm shortly after changing and covering his head with his bangs...somehow. He stomped down to and out of the common room. Harry, now in a crabby mood, walked down to the Great Hall. Lets just hope no one disturbs Potter. Who knows....he may blow a fuse...on his head(A/N Oh geez that was cheesy! I wont do it again!!) He walked over to Ron at the dinner table, who was surrounded by tons of girls. He pushed his way through and saw Ron in some weird clothes. "What ARE you wearing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh. Nothing... Just found it lying around. But bloody hell, look at the fan club I've got! Almost as big as yours!" Ron said excitedly. There were girls all around him examining his clothes.  
  
"Dude, Ron, I know those clothes aren't your clothes." Harry said.  
  
"Uh. YES THEY ARE!" Ron said, noticing the girls looking at him sheepishly and wondering what they were talking about. Hermione walked into the great hall for some breakfast. She stopped when she saw what Ron was wearing, and gasped loudly.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing wearing Legolas' clothes?!?!?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"These aren't Legolas'! Wait...who's Legolas?" Ron screamed. Ron looked down at his clothes. They were so much different from what he normally wore. Everyone at breakfast turned their heads when they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the great hall. To their surprise, they saw a half naked man only covered by his bow and arrows. The man sprang from the doors and over to Ron.  
  
"I AM LEGOLAS! HEAR ME ROAR!" Legolas made a chirping noise. He looked down at the table. "Hey...an eggo!" Then he turned to Ron."You're wearing...my clothes. Ha! How did you get them? Geez. you'd think you would ASK before taking." Legolas said, throwing his arms in a huff. Legolas made Ron stand up and he tore the clothes off Ron leaving Ron the 'nekkid' one this time.  
  
"Ahhh! What are you doing? Im nekkid! Oh Dear Lord..." Ron fainted. He fell off the bench..naked. Hermione gasped for air trying not to look at Ron...in that way. Harry looked at Hermione seeing what her reaction would be the nekkid Ron, remembering his dream. Just then two more people(?) walked in. They were both very short with huge hairy feet. One of them was also very fat.  
  
"Legolas, did you get your clothes back?" Asked the thinner one.  
  
"Yes. This foolish boy took them from me." He pointed at Ron. Legolas put his clothes back on slowly and looked at Sam and Frodo in a weird way."Er...Frodo? Why do you have that gigantic snowglobe strapped to your back?"  
  
Frodo had a look of fury in his eyes. "Don't you insult my baby! You dirty scoundral!"  
  
"Uh...I didn't? Wait...your what?" Said Legolas, bewildered.  
  
"Uh.." Frodo tried to cover up the back of his 'back pack' to not release the exposure of his baby. "Nothing Geez! You're not nosey are you? Frodo scremed. Then, a really loud sound filled the hall ...and it seemed to be coming from....Frodo? He was shaking uncontrolably from the sound coming from his back pack.  
  
"Riiiiight....someone going to..help him?" Harry asked, half laughing.  
  
"Don't you laugh at Mr. Frodo!" Sam said shaking a finger at Harry "You...you...four-eyed geek!"  
  
"Uh...right." Harry answered.  
  
"I mean it! You DO NOT laugh at Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled, pulling a frying pan out of his pack. "I'm warning you!" He said weilding the pan. "Laugh at him again and I'll be forced to knock those...geeky glasses off your geeky little geekster face."  
  
"I wouldn't be poking fun, you furry footed freak.He seems to be having some kind of psycic connection with a SNOW GLOBE! And look at you! What is UP with those pants? 'I love me'? You've got to be kidding." Harry flipped his hands around gayly.  
  
"Its not just ANY snow globe." Frodo said from the floor."My flipper is in it. You flilthy rat!" He screamed.  
  
"Everyone CALM DOWN. Everything is fine so just...relax, ok?" Said Hermione, trying to restore peace.  
  
'Fashion' Malfoy (formerly known as Draco) had walked in escorting his new girlfriend Granny Lurv. She was around the age of 65 but she refused to believe she was a day older than 16. She was pretty and young looking for her age, but she was losing he hearing. Poor Lurv. Anyways. Fashion walked in wearing a Santa suit. Fully dressed and 'togged' out bearded and all. Granny Lurv however was dressed in a 'ho-ish' type mrs. clause suit. Granny Lurv and Fashion Malfoy walked over to where all the commotion was coming from. "Whats goin on here young ladies" Granny Lurv said pointing at them.  
  
Fashion wispered in Lurv's ear."There are gentlemen here too"  
  
"I mean...Ladies and gentlemen." Luvr said repeating herself.  
  
"Well..." Frodo and Sam said together. Granny saw a nekkid figure lying on the ground. She gasped for air choking almost. "Great Scott! What is this fool doing on the cold ground, buck nekkid!" 


End file.
